Mobile communication devices have become ubiquitous in the United States. Mobile applications may be installed on mobile communication devices after they have been shipped from original equipment manufacturer (OEM) factories and delivered to users. These mobile applications may be referred to as third party applications and/or user applications. Mobile applications may be installed on a device and remain idle or dormant, executing in the background of the device until selected for foreground execution by the user or when triggered to execute in the foreground by some event.
In some cases, a mobile communication device user may interact with an application via a web browser application. For example, a web application may execute on a server computer and extend a user interface via the device browser to the user of the mobile communication device. The user may view text and graphics presented on the mobile communication device and select control inputs. The user may experience the web application as if it were executing on his or her mobile communication device while in fact it may be executing on a web server or web application server in the network, remote from the mobile communication device.